This invention relates to a device for enabling a dog or other household pet to move from one level to another along an inclined straight ramp. In particular, it relates to a relatively compact, sturdy, collapsible light-weight portable unit which can be easily carried in an automotive vehicle, expanded and contracted as needed, and used to assist the animal in entering into or exiting from the vehicle.
When using sport utility vehicles (SUV's), pick-up trucks, station wagons, recreational vehicles and various other automotive vehicles which may be high off the ground and hard to get into and out of, ingress and egress of pets relative to the vehicle can become a significant problem. This is particularly true for dogs having hip dysplasia or arthritis, are pregnant or recovering from surgery, or have long backs and should not be jumping downwardly, e.g., basset hounds or dachshunds. It is also important that "show dogs" be protected from possible injury from jumping into or out of a vehicle. A dog access problem also exists with respect to ingress and egress relative to boats, travel crates, grooming tables, beds, etc. Recently, the problem has been resolved in part through availability of one-piece and telescoping ramps. A one piece ramp, on the order of 56" in length has two problems. If the upper level is high off the ground or floor level, it may be quite steep, perhaps 40-45 degrees. Additionally, its 56" length makes it difficult to transport in many vehicles and occupies much space. The known telescoping ramp, while expanding to 70", collapses to 48", still quite long and a bit cumbersome. Its weight of 21 to 24 pounds (depending on the model), makes its size, weight and extending somewhat of a problem for vehicular usage. Its sturdiness is not known.
This problem has been long-solved for large four-legged animals such as horses, cattle, various zoo animals, etc., by providing ramps at the rear of a trailer, for example. Oftentimes, the ramp consists of a tailgate that is hinged at its lower edge and dropped into an inclined position for enabling its being traversed by the animals. For side-loading of railroad cars and wagons, a large ramp or gangway is known to be hoisted into position for the intended loading and unloading purposes.
While these uses of gangways have been well-known for a long time for large animals, it is believed only recently that consideration has been given to a similar problem in connection with pets traveling with their owners, whether for long vacation trips or short trips to a veterinarian or park. There exists a need for a relatively compact, light-weight portable and sturdy dog ramp which can be easily handled by one person when assisting an animal in getting into or out of an automotive vehicle.